Sam's secret daughter
by Billbert
Summary: Sam and Emily have a secret daughter, Maria. They keep her locked up in her room. What happens when she escapes. What happens when she meets Jacob? Will he cause her to turn into a wolf? Will he imprint on her? Will she imprint on him?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad when can I leave my bedroom?" I asked.

"Never! I told you to stop asking!" He screamed and stormed out the door, locking it behind him.

"I just want to go outside." I whispered and tears streamed down my cheeks. I hated just laying here in my bedroom, nothing to do. I tried to climb out my window but I never got the nerve to actually climb down the pipe. I sighed and layed down. I wiped at my eyes and grabbed my labtop. The only thing there is in here to do something on. I turned it on and began to write a diary intry.

_Dear diary,_

_Dad just told me I could never leave my room. I just want freedom, I want to run around in yard and have fun but the don't want me to. Mom and dad just want me to lay in here doing nothing. I eat, sleep, cry and hate life everyday. I remember when dad used to take me to the beach and we ran around. That stopped once people started urning into wolves. I haven't yet but I will one day and then I can run away. Dad and mom can't stop me this time. I just want to run away sooner._

My writing was interupted by tkling downstairs.

"Hey Sam i'm going upstairs to that bedroom to sleep." I heard someone say. I think it was Jacob, but i'm not sure.

"No!" Mom screeched and I heard silence.

"I meant no, I have some stuff up there you can't see." She repeated.

"Oh, ok. SO what do you wanna do?" Jacob asked and walked away from the stairs. I sighed. This close to getting spotted and mom ruined it.

_I was about to be found but mom ruined it and wouldn't let them come up here. Oh I hate it here. When they leave i'm leaving. I don't care anymore. I am running away and not ever coming back! When they leave, i'll climb out the window with my bag and leave. _

I grabbed a blue string bag and put some clothes in it.I slipped my labtop in there and some food I didn't eat. I heard the door shut and I waited five minutes before climbing down. I hit the ground and adjusted my bag and clothes.

"Who are you?" A guy asked me from behind. Oh great!


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" He asked again when I didn't answer. I tried to run but he grabbed me. Crap! He looked me in the eyes and then slowly smiled. He wobled and I backed away.

"I'm Jacob. Who are you?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm Olivia." I said.

"Why was you breaking into Sam's house?" He asked.

"I'm his daughter." I said and he drug me inside.

"Who is this?" Paul asked and everyone whispered. Sam ran into the room and yanked me away.

"Owww!" I screamed as pain ripped through my arm.

"Sam let her go." Jacob growled.

"No. No! She's my daughter and can't be your imprint!" He screamed and tossed me a few feet. I stumbled and fell down. I felt blood on my cheek and seen my nose was bleeding. I gasped and covered it up.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed and mom rushed in. She gasped and Jacob started growiling. Sam and Jacob ran outide. They turned into huge wolves and started fighting. Then something really bad and scary happened...


	3. Chapter 3

Right then and there, I felt pain writh through my body. I fell down and the next thing I knew, I was a huge dark grey wolf. I growled and they stopped fighting. Dad whined and trotted up to me.

_'Olivia, are you ok?' _He asked me in my mind. I nodded and looked at Jake. My whole life flashed before my eyes and I seen it all with Jacob by my side. Sam growled and Jacob kinda purred. I cocked my head to the side and poked dad in the side.

_'Tag your it!' _told him and ran. He laughed and chased me. In a few minutes everyone was a wolf and playing tag. I jumped in the air when Jacob bumped into my side. I growled and nipped his ear. He chuckled and I ran. Dad got me and I was it. I got Paul and he was mad. He chased a bunch of peopl around until he got Leah. She went after me and I jumped over Jake so he got tagged. He chased me and then I hid from him. We spent the rest of the day playing tag.


End file.
